Itachi, Stay with me
by Usulplushie
Summary: This story is about Itasaku and their friendship that Itachi's mission destoried, but their love is strong. Would he return? Would she leave? Story line from Darkinu18 on You tube. Please enjoy and check out the video, Itasaku Stay With Me! Thx! R


**Its been a while! Since I'm currently grounded and don't have much homework, I wrote this! Please enjoy! So this is a one shot. Squeezed everything together! Credit to Darkinu18, maker of my favorite Itasaku Youtube video. Itasaku Stay With Me.  Got plot from her story line!**

Stay with Me

"How is Sakura doing?" Itachi asked Kakashi as he slipped in pace with the perv. "Checking up on you girl?" Kakashi replied giving a funny look at the Uchiha. "She is not my girl!" Itachi yelled and stopped walking. "Oh really..." Kakashi laughed and poofed away with his orange book. The Uchiha sighed and jumped on top of a building and hopped to Sakura's house.

"Hi, Itachi-kun! I was wondering when you will be here," Sakura smiled as she slide her window open to let him in. "How'd you know its me?" Itachi asked as he sat on her bed. "Let's see. We're best friends, and you come everyday." "Well, where is your hello? Little blossom?" Itachi teased and tickled Sakura. "Help!!.. HAHA!! Stop it!" Sakura screamed. Itachi laughed harder and let go of her.

"So Itachi-kun, you got any missions?" Sakura asked like their everyday ritual. But something is off today... Itachi actually used his serious voice... "I have a meeting... and I have to go now." Itachi poofed away and Sakura bit her fingers, "There is something wrong! I just knew it!" The cherry blossom secured her head band and dashed to the Uchiha compound.

On the other hand:

"Sorry I'm late, Mardara-san," Itachi bowed to the forever living Uchiha founder. "Its alright, Itachi. I have sad news to tell you..." the shadow replied. "What is it?" Itachi asked. "My descendants are beginning to have a big head swelled with hate, orders and kill. I wanted a powerful, but peaceful clan..." "What must I do?" Itachi asked again. "In order to full fill this wish, the clan must start over... Tonight, we will killed the entire clan, except your little brother to continued... restart the blood line limit."

Itachi widen his eyes in surprise and trembled, "Even those new borns... my mother and..." "I thought you were the one who gave up on the clan," Mardara spoke as he stepped out of the shadows. "I... I will do as you say..." Itachi answered weakly and poofed away. "Meet me at the gate when you are finished." "Hai..."

Back to Sakura:

Sakura breathed deeply as she stopped in front of Itachi's house and knocked. "Ohayo, Haruno-san. Itachi is not home yet," a small woman bowed and was about to shut the door when Fugaku stopped her. "Let her in, I wanted to talk with this girl," the father ordered and Sakura stepped in quietly. "So you are the girl that my son is best friend with after Shisu died..." Fugaku began and the image of the dead boy popped into Sakura's head.

She knew who killed him, but she will not snitch since she promised him. "Yes, sir," replied Sakura in a strong and confident voice. "Is my son up to anything?" Fugaku questioned. "That is his privacy," Sakura replied. "But he is my son, I have the right to know." "Ask him yourself then," Sakura talked back and left as quickly as she can.

After she dashed out and slow down once more, she realized that it had already got dark. She got all the way to her house when she felt something horrible. "Itachi!" she screamed and ran back to the compound quickly. When she got there, everything was dark, cold and quiet... her footsteps grew louder and quicker as her heart sped up and pounded against her chest. "Itachi!" she called out and suddenly, the Uchiha appeared before her.

"Sa...Sakura... what are you doing here?" he asked as he tried to hide his blood covered sword. Sakura stepped forward and noticed the many dead bodies around her legs. "You... you..." Sakura trembled slightly and backed off. "Don't tell anyone... I'm going to leave now..." Itachi whispered as he put his sword away. "Why... you could have..." Sakura mumbled softly thinking of an excuses for him as glittering tears slide down her cheek. "I..." "I could help you... let me come along..." "You can't, because its my mission," Itachi replied sadly. "Please don't leave me!" Sakura cried out, and Itachi widen his eyes. "...I'm sorry..." The boy knocked her out and left.

As Sakura lay in the hospital bed, her arms seem to reach out, trying to grabbed someone. And this sentence hang in her mouth, "Stay with me... stay with me... don't go! I'm nothing without you... Stay with me..." Sasuke, who lay on a bed next to her, listen softly as he, himself cried. "Brother... how could you..." Sasuke glance at the shaking Sakura and reach out his hand and touched her's softly, which seem to calm her down. "I will stay, Sakura. I would take his place for you..."

**And he kept his promise, but he could never became Itachi and Sakura knew that her heart is with the older Uchiha. She realized that on the same night when he killed... 3 years ago, she had fell in love and Sakura is now a 16 year old medic nin, still on the same team with Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi. Every night, she would pick up Itachi's picture and cry her heart out wondering if he remembered her.**

**At the Akatsuki base, Itachi smiled softly as he look up into the pink sky before the sunset. Kisame look up, too, but found nothing in his interest. "Itachi-san, are you alright? Its been 3 years since you look up at the sky." Itachi looked back down and smirked, "So its been three years, huh. Wonder if she is happy..." He remembered when she asked him to take her along and that made him realized his love for her...**

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke stood in Tsunade's office as they received their mission details. "There has been sightings of Akatsuki, on the outskirt of the land of mist. I want you three to find out what they're looking for and capture them. Remember... Sasuke, if your brother is there... stay calm." "Hai!" all three chunnin replied and poofed away.

Sasuke and Naruto sped ahead as they planned on what to do, while Sakura followed them closely. She clutched her heart and forced herself to put right before want, but she gave up him for 3 years... maybe its time... The blossom whispered to herself, "I will find you, Uchiha Itachi... Even if Sasuke and Naruto never talk to me again..." With her mind made up, Sakura rushed ahead... but her hand slipped and a hand reached out.

This isn't just any one's hand... This is the famous hand that wiped out the Uchiha clan. But Naruto dashed forward trying to attack with Rasengan and Itachi had to dodge, and lucky for him. Sakura fell on all fours and manage to get back up and hide. "What should I do..." Sakura yelled mentally as she watched Sasuke and Naruto attack Itachi.

Suddenly, she realized that ''Itachi's'' body seem so strange. The chakra is so weak, and then it hit her! This isn't Itachi-kun, its just a perfect clone. Sakura stood up from her hiding spot and took off her head band. "I'm sorry, Naruto, Sasuke, Konoha... Itachi, I'm coming." Both boys are so busy fighting, they didn't notice the pink haired kunoichi fading away.

Sakura leaped farther and farther and noticed a mountain range up ahead. A small gasped escaped her mouth, when she felt a strong chakra. Weasel's chakra. She followed it softly and found her self standing on a mountain top and a man in a black robe sat there as still as a statue, with his back toward her. She walked closer, unbelieving her own eyes. "I'm coming with you," she smiled now that she is 100 percent sure that he is Itachi, her love. "Are you sure that you want to come with me?" he asked softly. "Of course," Sakura smirked.

**As I mentioned before. This story came from Darkinu18 on You tube, Itasaku Stay With ME! ****/watch?vJ9TGWu6aRU****, just copy and paste this on to the bar thing.**


End file.
